JanetThompson.txt
DialogueInstituteAdvSys6 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00169154 |before=NathanFilmore: Doctor Thompson, I know we're not that close but, may I ask a favor of you? |response=''{Friendly. / Neutral}'' Sure, of course. |after=NathanFilmore: Allie and I are both working late tonight. Normally it's not a big deal, Quentin is mostly self sufficient, but it's the third night in a row... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169152 |before=NathanFilmore: Allie and I are both working late tonight. Normally it's not a big deal, Quentin is mostly self sufficient, but it's the third night in a row... |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Say no more. He can come over and have dinner with us. I'm sure the girls will be thrilled. |after=NathanFilmore: It's not too much trouble? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169150 |before=NathanFilmore: It's not too much trouble? |response=''{Friendly}'' No trouble at all. Just come by when you're finished. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteAdvSysInitialScene |scene= |topic=001E20E1 |before= |response=She's been at it for over two hours. What is she even testing? |after=Nathan: Nothing. At this point, she's just doing it for fun. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteThompsonHome |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0016911A |before= |response=''{Question}'' Have you finished all your work? |after=AliceorJulia: Yup. Can I go play now? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169118 |trow=2 |before=AliceorJulia: Yes... |response=''{Stern, but still kind / Stern}'' Julia, tell me the truth. |after=AliceorJulia: Well it's almost all done... |abxy=A1a}} |before=AliceorJulia: Yes... |response=''{Stern, but still kind / Stern}'' Alice, tell me the truth. |after=AliceorJulia: Well it's almost all done... |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00169115 |before=AliceorJulia: Yup. Can I go play now? |response=''{Suspicious / Suspicious}'' You're done studying? You have nothing left? |after=AliceorJulia: Yes... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169114 |before=AliceorJulia: Well it's almost all done... |response=''{Amused / Amused}'' All right, well if you are so confident then why don't I quiz you right now. |after=AliceorJulia: Uh...wait. Actually there might be something else I missed. I think I should read it again to be safe. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016910F |before=EnricoThompson: Why? He's not perfect, but he's a remarkable step forward for the program. You all did an amazing job. |response=''{Upset / Sad}'' No I know, but I can't stop thinking about him. He's supposed to be an exact replica of a child but that's all he'll ever be. It feels wrong. |after=EnricoThompson: I don't understand what the issue is. He is as real as any child I've ever seen. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016910D |before=EnricoThompson: I don't understand what the issue is. He is as real as any child I've ever seen. |response=''{Upset, a little angry at herself / Sad}'' That! We gave him every capability of a real child, except a future. He'll never age, he'll never be allowed to grow up or have a family of his own. |after=EnricoThompson: So you're worried about what will happen to him? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016910B |before=EnricoThompson: So you're worried about what will happen to him? |response=''{Sad, guilty / Sad}'' He'll be a child forever...Sometimes I feel we have no right to do the things we do, just because we can is not a reason. I think we made a mistake. |after=EnricoThompson: Janet, don't say things like that. Someone might not understand, and take it the wrong way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00169111 |before=EnricoThompson: What's wrong? You look upset. |response=''{Upset / Sad}'' Nothing... I saw the synth Shaun today. There's something about him that just makes me sad. |after=EnricoThompson: Why? He's not perfect, but he's a remarkable step forward for the program. You all did an amazing job. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files